


The Office Party

by Pokypup49



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Parties, F/M, Nate's a party pooper, Open bar, She can take care of herself, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Happy Holidays everyone! Usually, I don't like to follow the trends of everyone else, but I thought this would be fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.Elena literally has to drag Nate to her Christmas party. Then he meets a co-worker of Elena who thinks of her more as a friend. But don't worry, Elena can take care of herself.





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Uncharted or any of its characters. I just enjoy writing about them to get me through my depression about there being no more.

 

                Nate stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He’d seen himself in a suit before, even a tux, but he didn’t understand why he had to get dressed up for an office party. Was wearing a suit normal in the office? He didn’t think so. He’d seen Elena go to work in a sweatshirt before _. And_ , he thought as he straightened his tie which Elena got him, _it’s an open bar. Why would anyone pay this much for a nice suit only to puke all over it?_ He tilted his head as he began to half approve his look and walked out into the bedroom. Elena had her hair wrapped up in a towel, drying it, and was just putting on her dress. “Are you serious,” he asked pointing to her. “I’m all ready and your hair isn’t even done?”

                Elena turned around and grinned. “Hello…” she raised her eyebrows, indicating her pleasure in Nate’s appearance.

                He snickered as he stepped forward pulling her into his arms. “We have time, you know…” He leaned down for a kiss. As he came within centimeters of her lips, he whispered, “I promise you’ll enjoy it more than a stupid office party.”

                Elena leaned forward finishing the kiss, giving him just a peck. “How about no,” she snickered. “But I promise I will make it worth your time…”

                Nate hummed approvingly and gave her another peck. He would have kissed her again if she hadn’t pushed sensually past him and into the bathroom. “I don’t know why I have to go,” he began to whine at her. “It’s not my party…”

                “Nate,” she growled back from the bathroom. “We’ve been over this. We’re married. They ask about you. You’re going.”

                Nate pouted in return.

                “I don’t get it,” she called back. “It’s an open bar, free booze, all night… How can you not want to go?”

                “Because,” Nate said as he walked over to the bathroom doorway. “Everyone will be drunk. No one’s even going to remember it!” He leaned against the doorframe, eyeing her behind as she put on her makeup.

                Elena knew what he was doing, but she was liking the attention. She was feeling a little down lately and his attention to her was refreshing and reassuring. They’d only been married a few months, but haven’t had that much time together, as they’d like. Nate was spending more and more time away from home, “working.” The only reason why he was there was because she basically demanded it. If he had it his way, he’d be home a few days from now, closer to Christmas. “Why do you not like Christmas?”

                Nate tilted his head to the side. “What are you talking about? I like Christmas! I just don’t like office parties.” He crossed his arms. “There’s too many people, too much alcohol, and I don’t know anyone.”

                Elena pulled her hair out of the towel and flipped it. She heard Nate moan behind her. “Maybe you should be home more often,” she remarked in return.

                “Well noted,” he nodded.

                The only part of the trip that Nate was actually agreeing with was the idea that the company had paid for the cab ride to and from the office party. It made him more comfortable getting wasted. And at this point, he planned on it. He glanced at his wife. His tie matched her red dress, simple and straight. Her scar from her shoulder peaked out of the dress, but she didn’t seem to mind, and neither did he. Her hair was done up, almost as well as on their wedding day, and he felt himself aroused sitting next to her.

                “Exactly what I expected,” he lamented as they stepped into the party. There were more people than he expected, but there was music in the background, a bar area which was busy, and a couple tables with some food _. Food_ , he admitted, _was not what I was expecting_ ….

                He was introduced to a few meaningless people, none of them he had intentions of remembering. The most amusing part was when they asked what he did. He wasn’t even drunk yet and he was debating an answer between secret service, a spy, or maybe a mafia hitman. He could be anything and Elena was quick to answer for him. “He’s archaeologist.”

                Nate tried to hide his glare, but as they moved to the next group of people, he pulled her close. “An archaeologist? Seriously?”

                “It’s the closest thing to what you really do,” she whispered softly.

                This proved more helpful when one of Elena’s co-workers then tried to spark up a conversation about some discovered ruins in England and the mild prospect that it could lead to a King Arthur. “I’ll get a drink,” Elena motioned to excuse herself. “Mark, do you want anything?”

                “Naw,” the so-called Mark responded.

                Nate grabbed her arm. “Please something strong,” came a whimper.

                Elena tried not to laugh as Mark continued to talk about the signs and the indicators that the archaeologists in Great Britain had found. Nate found it more amazing that he knew what Mark was talking about and was able to keep up with it. Maybe Elena knew what she was doing after all… But Nate’s opinions were different, quite a bit more skeptical, and he wasn’t so convinced that King Arthur was anything more than a legend.

                A few more drinks in, Nate started to relax. Elena was having a joyous time. The company even gave gifts out and had a door prize and a raffle going on. The longer they were there, the more people seemed to show up. He met her boss, who seemed to really respect her as a journalist. “Not what I would have expected from a TV host for a show on the History Channel,” he laughed.

                “Sometimes,” Nate snickered, “She’s more than we all expect.”

                “Small packages, big results. We’re happy that she’s back and she’s doing better.”

                Nate just wished that Elena was there to hear that. She was so lucky to have friends to talk with and not be held down by her lame husband.

                “Her little grenade accident was pretty terrible. Not very many people get to walk away from that.”

                Nate nodded. “Literally!” _For Flynn’s sake, he’s lucky she did… wait… What am I saying? What am I going to do to that little bastard? Find his blown-up balls and kick ‘em!_ “I was pretty worried about her for a while.”

                “Where did you two meet?”

                Nate scratched his cheek. “We met while I was working in South America. She was down there and we met, and when I got home to Stateside, I had to call her.” _Wasn’t a total lie_ …

                While Nate was trying to stay sober enough to keep a straight story, but get drunk enough to not care any more than he had to, Elena was at the bar with two other friends laughing and enjoying a good time. It was almost midnight and she’d been watching Nate eyeball her. It was about time for them to go home anyway. She said bye and turned around bumping into a tall, wider man. He was very well built, fit, and firm. Elena knew who he was since she was guilty of liking him when she first started working there, but he was also known to have a bad attitude. “Hi Derek.”

                “Hey there,” Derek smirked down at her. His dark eyes were glazed over, thanks to that open bar.

                Elena smiled back. She was trying to be courteous, but she really wanted to get back to Nathan.

                Derek raised his drink as he continued on rambling. “Where are you going?”

                Elena nodded towards Nate. “I’m going to get my husband to go home.”

                “You’re married?”

                Elena nodded.

                “I didn’t know you were married.”

                Elena nodded again.

                “But you’re always looking at me, all googly-eyed…” He slurred the last part and rubbed his nose. “You going to go home and make Mr. Fisher all happy?”

                Elena looked at him wide eyed. “Excuse me?”

                “I bet he loves it when you are naked.”

                Elena was so startled by what he was saying, she didn’t know how to respond. She looked around, trying to see if anyone else was startled by his so inappropriate comments.

                “Oh,” he nodded and he took another drink of his beer. “He’s not that good in bed huh?” He leaned down, blowing his heavy scented beer breath in her face. She scrunched her nose and took a step back. “Leave him,” he slurred. “He doesn’t deserve a little treat like you.”

                Elena finally was able to make eye contact with Nate. He must have been watching her and was feeling uncomfortable with what he was watching too because he immediately excused himself and headed her way. Her boss followed slower.

                “Something wrong here?”

                “Naw, man,” Derek shook his head. “Nothing is wrong. I’m just telling Elena here that I’m a better choice of a man than her husband.”

                “Seriously,” Elena gasped. “I introduced you to Nate when we first got here.”

                Derek looked back at Nate, surprised. Nate was four inches shorter, thinner, and much less attractive than his wife according to Derek. “This guy?” Derek started laughing. “He can’t protect you!”

                Elena was about to defend herself when Nate stepped forward. “She doesn’t need protecting,” he laughed out. “She takes well care of her own.”

                She actually felt herself growing aroused by his words.

                “She’s tiny.”

                “She’s got a mean right hook."

                Derek did not look impressed. “You going to take her home then? Let her boss you around?”

                Elena and Nathan looked at each other. “What the…” Nate mouthed.

                “You need to step back,” Elena ordered. “You’re being an ass.” She pushed past Derek towards the door.

                Derek, without even a second thought, reached out and grabbed her ass. “Love _your_ ass though,” he hiccupped.

                Nate went to hit him, seeing this unbelievable act, and pissed that this was happening to begin with, but was too slow. Elena whipped around socked him one. Derek stepped back, shook his head, growled out, “you fucking bitch,” as he rubbed his jaw. As he raised his own arm, Nate reached out and grabbed it, then quickly, and sharply, ran his arm into his elbow, breaking Derek’s arm. Derek yelled out and he turned to Nate.

                Elena’s boss stepped in at that point. “We need to have a talk,” he said loudly. At this point, everyone around them was paying full attention. It was mostly because Derek was now crying like a baby over his arm. But Elena’s boss pulled him away and into a back room.

                Elena looked up at Nate. They made eye contact, smiled softly, both thinking about how attracted they were to each other. “I told him,” Nate grinned. “She’s got a mean right hook.”

                Elena stepped forward, putting her hand on his chest, stepping up on her toes to kiss him softly.

                “Archaeologist huh,” her friend nudged her. “Any chance he’s related to Indiana Jones?”

                “Come on,” Elena said as she grabbed his hand. “You’re right, this party sucks.”

                Needless to say, Nate had no problem that night letting Elena boss him around. It was the best payback he’d ever given, and he was sure Elena felt the same way. The good news was when Elena came back the next Monday and said that Derek had been dismissed. The better news was that they’d suggested that Nate not come to the Spring into Summer party, just for the sake of anyone else’s arm. He was fine with that, but was more disappointed that he didn’t tell anyone he was with the secret service before breaking Derek’s arm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My husband and I laughed while making this one. I normally don't write a seasonal one, but, this idea seemed too fun not to do. I'm fighting writer's block and seasonal depression is in full swing. It doesn't help with the 10 year Anniversary of Uncharted. Made me feel old, and sadder... So this really helped. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading,  
> And Happy Holidays, 
> 
> PokyDog49


End file.
